RAKUEN
by whitewolf022
Summary: awesome story of the wolves being reborn. fixed and revamped by help from authors who shall remain anonymous for common courtesy. thanx, u guys! X3
1. First Day Back

**Rakuen:** 1. First Day Back

* * *

Another typically rainy day for February.

I sighed, biting the apple I'd stolen earlier, munching on the richly sweet fruity flesh.

Tipping my hood lower so the rain wouldn't touch my nose, I walked into the shade of the towering office buildings.

Life sucked.

I hadn't been able to pick up the smells of my former family members, and whenever I did, they'd just disappear or fade into the wind without a second thought.

I looked up as the smell of cooking hot dogs wafted by.

I hadn't realized my feet had taken me down the main stream of the business and shop aisle.

I smiled faintly at the memory of the tan wolf's snout edging near the wieners long ago.

In a past life.

I continued on...

What on earth was I _**doing**_, lying around in this town?

I looked up at the clearing heavens, the lightest of light steel painting the sky a gloomy monochromatic shade.

I looked down at my lap as I rested in the tree's branches, away from onlooker's eyes as they passed by the tall oak I was hidden in.

A nagging voice kept telling me to find him or my friends.

_But how?_ I often challenged the voice, struggling with it for what seemed like forever whenever I did.

I sighed, blowing my long bangs from my eye briefly before they retreated to stick to my face.

The smell of hot dogs came again.

I shook free of it, looking downward.

My eyes widened...

"I'm not a wolf, anymore..."

"Incoming!!" I landed in his lap.

"The hell?!" The tan wolf's voice exclaimed in surprise.

I looked up into his astonished cold blue eyes.

"Hello." I smiled shyly.

"Nikki!" Hige barked.

Kiba shook from the surprise, looking back at me.

I smiled, getting out of his lap and standing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hige asked.

"Meeting you, for one!" I laughed, giving him a noogie.

"Nik!" He yelped.

I grinned, releasing him and meeting the now standing boy.

Kiba smiled.

"It's been too long." He mused.

"Too long is right," I smiled, hugging him.

He held me tightly.

I sighed into his jacket, feeling like my old self for a minute, before pulling away from him.

Kiba looked reluctant to let me go.

I smiled slightly at him; I didn't wanna gross Hige out when we'd met up again. I laughed to myself at the scene...

The cars zoomed by down the busy intersection as we began to cross the sidewalk.

I was feeling all jittery again as his hand clung to mine softly, our arms lying to our sides.

Then again, it felt like a long time since we ever held hands.

Usually he was protecting me or holding me tightly, other than holding hands like any simple couple.

But that was just it: we **weren't** simple.

He wasn't some bum-ass jerk who was gonna dump me flat on my ass.

No way.

And I wasn't some slut who'd dump him for some hottie passing by, was I?

Nope.

We were the perfect, dare I say it, couple; I blushed at the idea.

"So how've you been?" Kiba asked quietly, bringing me from my reverie.

"OK. Surviving, mainly." I shrugged.

He laughed softly, making me smile.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He mused.

I smirked.

"What about you?" I looked up at my companion.

"Well..."

"Hey, wait up!" We looked behind us to find Hige rushing towards us, two more hotdogs in his grasp.

I chuckled.

A tire's screeching sounded.

"Hige!" I barked...

My sigh of relief ended as I felt a sweatdrop formed on the side of my head; Hige was mourning the 'untimely death' of his hotdogs.

I slapped my forehead, watching Kiba drag him away by his collar...

* * *

"Toboe?" Kiba asked the teenager.

He ran to us, hugging Hige first then me and Kiba after being released from a playful headlock. "Hi, pup!" I beamed, ruffling his hair.

"You guys made it; you're alive." He laughed.

I laughed with him, letting him go...

I couldn't help but snicker as I stood outside of the large pipes, my back leaning against the one he was hiding in. "It's not funny, Nikki!" Kiba's voice bounced off the hollow interior.

"I know, but you should've seen your face." I smiled widely.

He grumbled something. I sighed, kicking it softly.

He yelped. I laughed.

"Don't. Make. Me." Kiba warned in a low growl that resembled his old self.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"Sometimes even I wonder why you and Brother get all the pretty girls chasing after ya," I mused, looking at my nails.

"I'd wonder the same with you and your male pursuers, too." Kiba growled.

I smirked, looking up as Hige and Toboe came to meet us...

"Guys, shut up." I snapped at them as they kept sniggering behind us at Kiba's misfortunate scene earlier.

He sighed silently, thanking me. I nodded, fumbling with the keys to the apartment I held in my left pocket...

* * *

The teenagers jumped off their posts, coming towards us. Obviously they hadn't seen much action in a while.

"Pretty fine bitch you got there," a lanky and thick boy mused, being the closest to us. Kiba's arm flew to shield me, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Kiba, heel." I took his arm gently, putting it down.

"Relax, boys; I'm Tsume's sister. These guys are cool. They're, er... old friends. So don't hurt them." I stood up.

The workers calmed, backing from us.

"This way, gentlemen," I dragged Kiba by the collar away, leading my comrades...

"How'd you do that?" Toboe asked amazedly as we walked towards the apartment door.

"Connections, kid. IE, I'm Tsume's family so they'd know better than to mess with their boss." I shrugged, twisting the key into the keyhole and opening the door.

"Brother; I'm home!" I called into the apartment.

I felt their eyes glaze with further surprise as we entered.

"You live here?" Kiba asked quietly.

I nodded, noticing steam file from behind the bathroom door inside his room...

I slapped my forehead, shielding my eyes as Kiba was looking at anything other than Brother.

"Nice entrance, Nik." Tsume growled.

"You're one to talk, dolt." I grumbled, blushing darkly as he laughed.

I scowled his way...

The night was quiet as we went into an arcade...

"Now you've done it." I sighed, taking a sip from his drink.

"You've unleashed the monster." I muttered, bowing my head before bringing it back up.

"I'll be back." I sighed, leaving them to get myself a soda.

I put in the dollar in the machine, grabbing a Cherry Coke© and returning to the arena.

I sweatdropped as his feet were heard pounding on the DDR pad.

"Nik's right; now you've really done it, Porky." Tsume agreed. I sighed, sipping my soda...

Panting, he forfeited the game, stepping off the pad.

"Great now both of you are gonna smell like gym bags." Tsume growled from the sidelines.

I patted Kiba on the back gently.

"It's alright." I sighed. He sulked in silence. I let him have a sip of my soda to bring some moisture into his throat.

"Thanks, Nik." Kiba thanked me, sighing and leaning on the Pac-Man game unconsciously.

"Wanna walk around?" I asked him.

Kiba nodded, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and walking at my side silently out of the arcade...

* * *

Kiba seemed to lighten up after we walked around the park in the quiet night, his tiredness wearing to nothing.

He sighed, sitting down on the bench.

I sat down with him.

"You want to finish it off?" I offered the rest of my soda.

He nodded, draining the can before tossing it in the trashcan.

"You don't smell as bad, if it helps." I mused.

"Yeah, but I feel dirty." He muttered.

"If you want to go home and take a shower, I don't mind." I began to get up.

"Not now. In a little while." He shook his head.

I nodded, sitting back down at his side.

"I don't think Tsume will like it if I stay with you." Kiba murmured.

"No way. You're like a brother to him. Well, besides the fact you're my boyfriend..." I trailed off quietly.

His ears perked at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Crap." I blushed.

Kiba smiled wistfully, leaning back into the bench.

"Would saying boyfriend be better than saying 'lover', then?" I wondered.

"Most of the time. Just saying boyfriend would be wiser to say in public. The other word would be better for when we're alone like this." Kiba explained.

I nodded, feeling him sit up.

"Like your chin ontop of my shoulder for another?" I muttered.

He nodded, opening his right eye lazily.

I giggled, smiling at his silly antics.

Kiba's arm swung to hold my waist, his breath hitting my neck as he inhaled lightly.

I blushed slightly, liking this all the same, this feeling that he was so close.

Kiba sighed, pulling away.

I looked up at him as he stood from the bench, stretching the kinks out.

"C'mon. I think I need that shower." He muttered, helping me up before we retreated to the apartment...

I read one of my magazines as he showered in my bathroom, the running water drumming softly in my ears.

It stopped after five minutes before the door was cracked open shortly.

I closed my magazine, looking up as he came in wearing Brother's old grey t-shirt and black and red plaid pajama pants.

"They fit." I mused...

* * *


	2. My Girl

2. My Girl

It'd been a few days after the 'Granny' dinner party that we went to the Brazilian Barbecue, having met up with Blue and her old master, now her father.

Things were going well for the time being...

The clock ticked from the kitchen wall.

I turned the page of my book, reading again.

Kiba was using the restroom.

Brother had gone to work again.

A call came.

I stood, closing my book reluctantly, and answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Nik. It's been a while. Can you meet me outside in the back? It's important." A voice I dreaded to hear replied.

I glared.

"What is it you want, Ace?" I growled.

"Just come back here, would ya?" His irritated voice growled back.

I snorted, slamming the phone onto the receiver.

"Kiba, I'll be back. Gonna check the mail." I hollered, pulling my jacket on before rushing out into the hall, locking the door behind me, and taking the elevator downstairs...

"What took ya?" His annoyed voice wondered as I closed the door behind me.

I looked to meet a guy that was no older than Kiba with long black hair that had a red streak jetting down the side with piercings on his lower lip and left ear, dressed in black band clothes.

A wry grin formed on his lips.

"Hi, Ace." I growled, folding my arms and standing a few feet away from him.

"Why're you here? Has hell frozen over or what?" I demanded coldly.

"Heh. Still the same spitfire, eh Nik?" Ace grinned.

I growled quietly.

"I thought I told you to get lost. Or was my order falling on your deaf ears?" I sneered.

"What; a guy can't come and pay his ex a visit?" He wondered, mocking innocence.

I glared.

"Like hell you can." I growled.

"You're still living with your brother, I see. He hasn't changed much, judging by the fact he still lives in this shithole." Ace mused.

"Don't sneer at my family." I growled angrily, curling my fingers tightly into balled fists.

"Not like you can do anything about it. Last I remembered, your fighting sucked ass..." His sentence was halted abruptly as I slapped him harshly across the cheek.

Staggering, he looked at me astonishedly.

I gripped my fists, anger crying to be unleashed upon him until every single wound I'd earned from this bastard was dried clear.

Ace glared, countering.

I blocked, fighting him with fury surging through my blood...

As he made to deck me right in the jaw a second time, a swift hand caught it.

We looked up in bewilderment.

"Don't **ever** hurt **my girl**." His low snarl thundered as he threw him back.

Ace landed in the barbed-wire fence.

I looked to my savior in awe.

"Kiba." I murmured.

"Stand back. I'll take it from here, Nik." Kiba ordered.

Ace straightened, standing tall.

He turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"So you've found a new boy-toy, eh Nik? He looks like a keeper, considering his strength and dumb-ass look." Ace sneered.

Kiba tensed, his blue eyes resembling broken glass shards.

"Don't talk of him like that!" I shouted.

Kiba stopped me.

"It's alright. You can say whatever you want about me; I won't care. But if you **ever** hurt my girl, I'll beat the crap out of you." He snarled.

"Heh. Bring it on, pretty boy. I've got all of time!" Ace charged.

Kiba countered, blocking and returning his hits with greater force.

I winced everytime Kiba got hit, calming as he countered with equal if stronger ferocity...

Falling onto the wet concrete, he looked up in surprise as his foot pinned him down by his chest.

"Leave. Don't ever come back to this city." Kiba threatened furiously, every intention of killing him here and now flashing in his eyes.

Ace nodded, scrambling away from him and jumping the fence, retreating with his tail between his legs.

Kiba snorted, bowing his head to catch his breath.

He looked up at me, limping over to where I sat.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked, crouching down beside me.

I flinched as his hand softly brushed against my bruised cheek.

"Kiba," I choked back tears.

He brought me into his arms gingerly, holding me closely.

I cried silently into his jacket, gripping it in my hands tightly as his hand rubbed my back gently.

Kiba helped me back inside, taking the elevator to the apartment...

* * *

The door cracked open.

I winced, turning in the sheets.

A soft force touched my forehead, making me open my eyes blearily to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

"Tsume." I opened my eyes clearly.

"Calm down. I just came to check on ya." He growled, sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked to my brother.

"Where ishe...?" I began to ask.

"He's in the living room, sleeping. Hell, I wouldn't blame him. Especially for what happened... Nikki, what the hell were you thinking?" He demanded, returning to his old self.

I sat up, looking at my lap.

"Damn, I don't know. I don't know what was going through my mind at the time. Brother, don't be mad at me. Don't make me feel worse than hell, please. I'm exhausted right now." I begged.

"I'm not. Just upset." He said, to my relief.

Tsume sighed, looking down.

"Mom told me, the night we escaped, to keep you alive. To protect you from any harm. I can't do that if you keep putting your life in danger and raising hell." He declared.

I nodded, brushing my hair past my face.

"I get it. I won't do it again." I sighed, lying back in the blankets.

"Good. Only because I doubt Kiba or me could live without you around." Tsume mused, getting up.

I smiled, turning on my side.

"Get some rest. You earned it." He nudged my cheek with his two knuckles like he used to when Iwas a cub before leaving me, closing my door.

I heard the motorcycle's ignition roar to life before he left the apartment.

Throwing the blankets from me, I stood. I wobbled for a second before getting my act together; I walked out into the living room...

I sat on the edge of the couch, bringing a hand to his forehead.

My fingers strolled through his brown strands like water.

Rousing, he looked up.

"Nikki." Kiba sat up; he clenched his ribs.

"Kiba," I held him.

"I'm alright. Just a damn reaction to the pain. What about you; you should be in bed..."

"Relax... Tsume told me you were sleeping here. I couldn't sleep anymore so I came to see you. And hey, I even made lunch if you got hungry," I managed a smile.

He smiled slightly, bringing a hand to my forehead.

"You look better than earlier. Not as bloody and bruised, but you look more like yourself." Kiba mused.

I chuckled quietly, smiling at him.

He smiled, lying back in the cushions.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"Later. I'm not as hungry." He replied.

I sighed, pushing the tray to the side of the table.

"Are you alright? You're being quieter than usual." Kiba asked, looking at me.

"I am. I'm fine. I just... I didn't thank you yet for saving me." I muttered.

"It's my job to protect you, Nikki. It's not true love if you have to constantly thank your partner, is it?" He sat up.

I smiled, knowing that smart-aleck tone already too well.

"Is it alright if I hold you?" Kiba asked gently.

I nodded.

He took my arm gently, holding onto my waist. I heard him sigh heavily as his head rested at the back of my neck.

"What?" I wondered.

"This feels good." He muttered.

I closed my eyes, leaning back onto him.

Kiba didn't protest, only keeping silent and tightening his hold once or twice on my stomach as I fell asleep in his arms...

"I'm home... What the hell?" Tsume's voice demanded.

I roused, sitting up at the alertness in his question.

"Ow." Kiba muttered behind me, rising as well.

"Brother." I muttered, pushing my hair from my face.

"I didn't do anything. Nikki came of her own will, Tsume. I didn't take her from her bed." Kiba explained calmly, looking at his emerald eyes directly.

Tsume sighed, walking to the kitchen.

"It's alright; just surprised me, that's all." He muttered, scourging the fridge for something to drink.

I sighed of relief, lying back down on the sofa.

Kiba sat up, letting me fall into his lap...

* * *

phew... finished w/ ch. 2, finally! XD


	3. Scaring the Mighty 'Big Brother'

3. Scaring the Mighty 'Big Brother'

Blue and I laughed as we shared lunch the next Tuesday.

"So he found you like that?" She asked, eating a Frie.

"Hell, I didn't think he'd be home that fast, Blue. Not my fault." I mused sheepishly, drinking my soda.

"Good point. Hell, Pops would've gone **ballistic** if Hige tried that." She sympathized.

I smiled, laughing quietly with her at Hige's reaction if the situation were put to life.

We paid for lunch and exited the diner, walking to the intersection.

"I've gotta go. I'll talk with you later, Nikki. Lunch was good." Blue smiled, looking at the watch on her left wrist before walking to the left as the ped-ex light flashed.

I walked right, headed towards the apartment...

I sighed, closing the door behind me.

"I'm home! Kiba?" I looked in my room to find him reading one of my books, the 'The Return of the King' in his hands.

I smiled to myself at the picture of seeing him looking like a smart scholar as it flashed in my mind.

"Hey," I knocked on the doorway.

Kiba looked up from reading, his expression saying that he was just interrupted from a very good part of the story.

"Hey; didn't hear you come in." He mused, using a spare bookmark from my nightstand and placing it in the spot where he left off, closing the novel.

"How'd it go?" Kiba wondered as I went into the bathroom to change into my faded 'old faithful' jeans and black T-shirt with the word 'PUNK' written in bold red letters.

I flipped my shoulder-length black hair shortly before exiting, closing the door behind me.

"It was good." I shrugged, sitting on the edge of my bed. He smiled.

"So how're you liking it, so far? The book." I motioned to the book resting on the nightstand.

"It got boring at first when I picked it up, but it's not so bad. It's actually a good book. No wonder humans liked to read these back then." Kiba mused.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I was the same when I first read it. How long've you been in my room?" I wondered quietly.

"An hour or so." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, sliding onto the floor.

"Why're you down there?" Kiba asked with a laugh.

"If you're so curious, get down here, then, smart guy." I challenged.

"You're weird sometimes," he mused, sitting beside me.

I laughed.

Kiba rolled his eyes this time, seeming surprised as I leaned onto his chest.

His instincts must've kicked in soon, judging by his arm holding me by my waist, hugging me tightly.

I heard him sniffing.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Your hair smells nice." Kiba noted.

"It's conditioner, Kiba," I chuckled, lying back onto his shirt.

"Is it? I thought it was your scent kicking in," he mused, fiddling with strands of my hair randomly.

I blushed.

Kiba heaved a sigh, my torso rising and lowering with his breath.

I smirked, closing my eyes tiredly.

His fingers stroking my hair from my face and neck woke me.

I stirred. "Sorry." Kiba muttered, pulling his hand away.

"Nah; it's OK. I was just closing my eyes for a minute." I shrugged.

He let it go, sitting straight. I looked at him weirdly.

"Tsume's home." He muttered, getting to his feet.

An idea hit.

"Wait," I grabbed his wrist, pulling myself up as well.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"I've got an idea. A foolproof and very devious idea." I smiled playfully.

He cocked his head.

"You're not turning into a fox on me, are you?" Kiba sighed.

I shook my head, giggling at my plan. He rolled his eyes...

He 'pressed' his weight on me, making me squeak. The door opened.

"What the hell're you doing?!" Tsume's exclaim broke us apart.

Kiba looked up first, his collar undone messily.

"Relax, Brother." I sat up as he shied, my bra clearly visible.

"Nikki."

His eyes seemed to bulge like a frog's.

I couldn't help but grin.

Kiba was stifling a grin as he rubbed his nose gingerly.

"**Kiba**!" He bellowed.

"Jinx!"

I roared with laughter, clutching my sides.

Kiba laughed with me as Tsume's fluent curses bounced off the walls.

"We were kidding, Brother! Kiba and I pretended to be having sex to scare you. It worked; we scared the shit out of you, Tsume!!" I laughed.

He stormed off to the living room, seething his head off.

I giggled, still holding my stomach.

Kiba grinned, chuckling again before sitting on my bed beside me.

"You were terrible but you got him." He praised.

"I learn from the best," I bowed to my audience.

_And obviously 'the best' is sulking his ass off now_, I thought secretly...

* * *


	4. Girlfriend Possibility and Valentines

4. Girlfriend Possiblity and Valentines

* * *

"I think you gave him a scare. He hasn't criticized you for a few days, now." He mused as he came out of the shower, towel-drying his hair.

"You're doing it all wrong, idiot." I smirked from my spot on my bed, closing my book and beckoning him to come sit down with me.

"And anyway, it's good that he hasn't criticized or remarked sarcastically to me on anything, but I think you're right. It's kind of scary, to be honest, seeing him like this. It's so...abnormal." I mused, drying his hair gently.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend." Kiba muttered.

I laughed.

"I doubt any girl would date him. He's more hot-headed than you and himself put together!" I grinned.

"Hey," he frowned playfully.

I giggled, smiling at him.

"I'm kidding." I replied.

He smiled, getting up after I'd finished to throw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper before returning to my side.

"Kiba," I grinned, laughing as he tackled me, pinning me to the bed gently.

He smiled, bowing to kiss me. I hadn't realized how long it'd been since we kissed.

I replied gently, feeling his weight pin me down onto the mattress, his lips lingering on mine longingly.

Kiba pulled away reluctantly, a shy light flashing in his eyes. "It's alright." I assured him.

I got up, going to close my door.

Tsume wasn't in the living room, so he was pry out or asleep in his room.

I smiled at the good fortune, shutting it softly.

Kiba was facing me as I turned, his mouth latching on mine quickly as if time were running out. I stroked his face, moaning softly as humanity, accursed as it was, came over me.

Kiba pulled away again to sit on the bed. I smirked, following him...

The crickets chirped outside the window.

I heard him sigh tiredly, making me look at him.

"So what'd you think?" I wondered quietly.

"No wonder girls were so stubborn..." Kiba mused more to himself.

I sat up, looking at him.

He looked up at me concernedly.

I shook it off, smiling at him; he smiled softly, allowing me to sleep on his chest.

Kiba sighed again, pulling me closer so as to keep me warm.

I smiled, curling up in his shirt. He held me...

He opened the bottle of soda, pouring me some first before himself.

I smiled, drinking my glass before taking a bite out of the pizza.

"**This** is my kind of Valentine's Day," I grinned around a mouthful of pepperoni.

Kiba smiled, eating his piece carefully.

I laughed.

"What?" He wondered.

"You're silly sometimes. The pizza's not gonna eat your face," I smirked.

Kiba smiled slightly, eating his piece in silence...

"Now if only it were a full moon... That'd make it better." He mused wistfully.

I smiled, leaning my head further against his shoulder.

"It's funny. Before I ever met you, I always hated Valentine's day." I murmured.

"Why?"Kiba asked.

"I don't know. Because I never had someone to call 'my love', I guess." I shrugged an explanation.

His arm fastened around my waist, making me look up at him.

"You were alone." He muttered.

I nodded, looking down.

"Most of my life, I felt that way. Brother was always working. I was mostly on my own for as long as I could remember, at least after we escaped our homeland..." I stopped as I felt his lips kiss my hair softly.

"Times are different, now. You don't need to feel alone. Not anymore." Kiba stated.

I smiled softly, resting in his chest.

"Thanks, Kiba." I murmured...

* * *


	5. What If?

5. What If...?

"Happy birthday, Kiba!" We exclaimed on Feb. 28th.

Kiba smiled, blowing out the candle.

I beamed, hugging him around his neck...

He chuckled lightly as we recalled the day's events, watching the city from my large bedroom window.

"Here," I pulled a box from behind me, handing it to him.

Kiba opened it, pulling out a dogtag chain with my name written in kanji on the tag, engraved boldly into the necklace charm.

"It looks good," I smiled as I helped him put it on.

He looked at the dogtag.

"Did you engrave it or you had it engraved?" Kiba wondered.

"The second one. D'you like it?" I replied.

"Yeah, a lot." He smiled.

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

Kiba pushed strands of my hair from my forehead, holding onto my hand as it lowered to his chest.

I smiled at him. He leaned forward, his mouth clashing with mine like soft rain.

I held his face as he pulled away, returning my lips to hold his longingly.

Kiba pushed me onto the floor, his body pinning mine down gently.

He finally released me, pulling away to look at me in the eye. I smiled softly, giggling as he bowed to bump foreheads.

A flash of a wolf appeared in my mind.

I jolted from him, getting up.

I ran my hands down my arms and up, shivering.

That felt so real! A voice in my head exclaimed.

I looked down as I felt him standing where he was, his eyes boring into my back like curious and troubled blue flames.

"I'm sorry." My mind returned to norm, apologizing quickly as the two words were spluttered forth into the open.

"For what?" Kiba asked quietly.

I held onto my left arm, looking to the rain pouring outside in buckets.

"Nik, what's wrong? Did you see something?" He wondered as I heard the frantic worry hidden beneath his calm tone. "Not really... I don't know." I whispered.

The flash of the wolf facing me repeated in my mind, the same cold flames I longed to see burning into my eyes.

I shook my head fervently, looking back down.

"I ... I saw you." I murmured, my actions betraying my mind's orders.

"Me? What happened?" Kiba asked weirdly.

"It was you. But... you were different. You were your old self again." I replied, looking back at him.

He looked at the situation seriously, his eyes widening.

"What're you thinking?" I murmured more to myself...

I held onto his side as I tried to help him, comforting my mate.

He heaved a final sigh after a silent while, letting me hold onto his ribs tightly; he brought his hand to the back of my head, placing it against his chest.

I nosed into his chest gently, looking up to meet his darkened eyes. "We'll go home, soon. Kiba, we'll find it. We'll find Paradise..." I promised him on my life.

He sighed again, looking away from my gaze.

"It's not that. Nikki, what if **this** is home?What if **this** is Paradise?" He wondered.

There was a long pause.

"Nikki." Kiba called quietly through the dark room.

I buried my face into his heart, feeling him rub my shoulders.

"If it is Paradise, then why haven't we seen any flowers or birds or game or forests? It's not like it." I demanded.

"It is, kind of. It may not be as perfect, but was the Paradise we'd hoped for in completely perfect condition?" He murmured.

I shook my head silently.

Kiba held me tighter. I heaved a sigh.

"Are you crying?" He asked. "No... But maybe you're right. Maybe this really **is** Paradise." I shrugged.

His hand stroked my hair, stopping to hold the back of my head again.

Kiba chuckled quietly after a while. "What?" I teased, looking up at him.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad...We're all here. We're together. There aren't any enemies in sight or range. It has its perks." He mused.

I chuckled, hugging him again.

"You're such an idiot. But I love you anyway," I laughed into his shirt.

Kiba laughed quietly, bowing to kiss my head.

I smiled, resting my face into his chest.

If this was Paradise, then I didn't wanna be anywhere else in the world...

* * *


	6. Rainy Day Encounter with a Ghost

6. Rainy Day Encounter with a Ghost

* * *

It was the second week into March and the rain was starting to get to me.

I'd been wanting to go out, but it's been so wet and gross outside that we're only allowed to stay inside.

I feel like a little kid all over again, only I've got a boyfriend this time.

I sighed annoyedly one rainy day, watching the rain pass on in infinite buckets, never ending.

Kiba had taken to sleeping during the rainy weeks, only waking whenever he was woken up by something or if he had to go; his soft snores sounded far even though he was lying down on the bed a few feet from my window.

A light knock was heard on the front door.

I roused from my sulking reverie, going into the living room and answering it.

My brain grew ice cold the second I opened the door...

A girl with light pink hair that fell to her shoulders with dark crimson eyes and pale skin stared at me, her hair wet from the downpour outside the apartment.

I shook the feeling off internally, looking at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked casually, placing my hands in my pockets instinctively.

"Does a boy named Kiba live here?"

A loud alarm went off inside my head.

"Why d'you ask?" I replied, keeping my cool.

She looked down thoughtfully before looking back at me.

I readied myself.

"Y'see... It's kind of hard to explain, actually, but... I know him. From a long time ago." The girl answered hesitantly.

I saw the blush slowly coloring her cheeks a darker shade than the pale color she bore.

I had to lie.

If this girl was the one I thought she was, then hell was officially going to be loosed upon my world.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Cheza." She answered.

I blinked, feeling my hands ball into fists inside my pockets.

"Cheza, then. I'm sorry, but there's noone by that name here. Sorry." I apologized, reaching for the door.

"Oh; that's fine. Thank you for trying, though. Sorry to bother you." She turned on her heel reluctantly, waving half-heartedly before she walked down the hall to the elevator.

I closed the door, locking the dead-bolt and bottom bolt before turning my back on the door.

I heaved a huge sigh, running my hands down my face, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

I walked back to my room...

He looked alert.

"Kiba; what's wrong?" I asked concernedly after seeing his expression.

"Who was at the door?" He asked quietly, making me worry more.

"Some girl looking for a guy. I guess she's pretty hard up," I shrugged.

Kiba looked out the window.

I looked at him worriedly.

He looked to see his hands clenching the bottom of the windowpane, his knuckles paling.

"Kiba." I said softly.

"Yeah... Desperate." He whispered.

I watched him bow his head, his eyelids clenching tightly as he seemed to be praying desperately.

"Kiba," I walked over to his side, pulling him from the window.

"What's wrong with you? What is it?" I wondered worriedly, holding onto his fists.

"That girl. She was her. It was Cheza, wasn't it?" His tone turned sharp as he looked me in the eye.

I couldn't lie to him; I looked down.

"She's long gone by now." I murmured.

He swore.

"Kiba, please!" I grabbed hold of his arms, bringing him to sit on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The first question was spat forth from his mouth in anger.

"I didn't want you to get hurt! I didn't want to see your face so depressed... Kiba, please believe me. Please." I begged with him.

He sighed tiredly, bowing his head.

I waited, still clenching onto his left wrist.

"You protected me... but I could've seen her. I could've talked with her..."

"I don't want to see you hurt!! Kiba... I don't want your heart to be broken... Never again. I love you too much to let that happen a second time! Please, don't..."

I choked back sobs until my throat gave, making me sob in between sentences.

I cried. Kiba's temper was calm now.

"Nikki. It's OK. Nikki, please..." His hand stroked my hair, trying to calm me.

"Your head's going to hurt if you don't stop crying. Nik, don't cry. I hate seeing you in tears, you know that. Nikki," he pulled me into his arms.

I heard myself crying my heart out, as if I was listening on the other end of the door to hear his soft voice silencing and calming me down, my loud sobs not far off...

"Does it help if I apologize again?" He wondered.

I laughed.

"Not really. But if you want to," I shrugged lightly.

"I'm sorry, then. For being so furious and going out of line with you." Kiba apologized.

I looked to see him staring up at my canopy, his arms resting behind his head as a cushion.

He looked side-ways at me.

I smiled, sitting up from the comforter.

Kiba sat at my side, looking at me worriedly.

I saw his hand hold mine, his thumb rubbing circles along the top softly.

He lifted my chin silently, mutely looking me in the eye briefly before he kissed me.

I felt him nibble on my bottom lip gently, asking humbly to go further.

Kiba's hand held mine tightly.

I obliged, feeling him pull me to his chest, his arm forming a hold on my waist.

He nipped my neck; his face was sad as he pulled away shyly, waiting for me to shout.

I looked him in the eye before bowing my head underneath his, hugging his chest tightly.

Kiba remained silent as I heaved a sigh.

"Thanks, Kiba." I murmured, my hand tightening on his shirt.

He pecked my hair, nuzzling my head gently.

"You know I'm right here for you, Nik." Kiba mused quietly.

I smiled tiredly, stifling a yawn.

He put me to sleep, staying at my side the entire night.

I smiled at my protector, falling fast asleep...

* * *


	7. Monday Morning and a Victory

7. Monday Morning and a Victory

The birds chirped outside the window.

I moaned, turning in the sheets.

"Nikki, wake up." He sounded cheerful for once as I heard the curtains being opened.

"It's Monday!" I complained, tightening my grip on the sheets.

I felt his body nearby.

"You can't stay in bed all day, Nik." He chuckled as I felt him sit on the edge.

"Yeah I can, just watch," I growled, turning on my side.

The blankets were ruffled before silence came.

"Do I have to drag you into the bathroom or are you gonna wake up already?" He whispered playfully in my ear.

"Neither one," I mumbled.

He laughed, silently bringing his hand to my forehead.

I felt him stroke my hair, his fingers running along my neck to my shoulders where the blankets were.

Kiba pulled them from me.

I threw the pillow at him, covering my head.

"Nikki, please." He whined like a pup.

"No!" I moaned.

Kiba sighed.

"Fine." He said before a swift jerk pulled me from the bed.

"Kiba; put me down!" I yelped as he carried me in his arms.

"I warned you." He muttered.

I groaned, looking down before noticing he was taking me to the living room...

"Morning." Kiba greeted Tsume.

He looked up from reading the paper, raising both brows as he saw us.

"Where the hell? What'd you do this time, sis?" Tsume asked boredly.

"Don't ask me; Kiba started it!" I complained.

Kiba laughed, putting me down.

I shook my head, looking from one male to another before I sighed.

"Fine; I'm going." I muttered, storming off to my bathroom...

He looked up as I came dressed and washed up into the kitchen, stomping towards the fridge and getting a banana and pouring myself juice from the carton at the table as I plopped down beside him, eating my breakfast in silence.

A sliding of chair was heard as he stood.

"I'm out of here. Don't go crazy or burn the place, alright?" Tsume advised, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room; the door closed shut behind his leaving footsteps.

Kiba said nothing while I finished eating.

I stood to wash the glass in the sink, going to my room after I washed and dried and set it on the rack to dry. He followed loyally before I closed my door...

"Nikki, are you still mad at me?" Kiba asked concernedly.

"Not really. I was just cranky earlier but I'm OK now." I shrugged.

He looked at me from the bottom of my bed, raising his lower lip. I couldn't help but grin at his silly face.

I looked down at him.

Kiba reached for my face, holding it as we kissed lovingly, our tongues flicking to and fro as if dancing inside our mouths...

Finally feeling like every drop of blood was going to make me faint, I pulled away from his mouth, lying back on my side as I rolled onto the mattress.

"Are you alright?" His head popped up alertly.

"Let's not do that again. My head's pounding," I clenched my temples.

His hand was placed on my forehead, softly rubbing my temples.

I sighed after feeling the pain melt away, looking up to see his blue eyes as my head was in his lap. I sat up, looking at him.

Kiba smiled slightly, coming closer to my face. I was ready this time, seeing his mouth mere seconds from engulfing mine.

"D'you wanna try it again or no?" He wondered softly. "Hmm." I replied.

Kiba obliged, his mouth clamping onto mine as he kissed me longingly.

I moaned, feeling him grasp my ribs tightly, his hands running through my hair.

Kiba fell onto the pillow, letting me kiss him strongly.

He pulled away soon, looking at me through half opened eyes, a dreamy look crossing over his face.

I giggled, smiling at him.

Kiba held onto my waist still, pushing me closer as he returned to his previous actions, his hands pulling my tank top straps off, reaching for my bra. I moaned, feeling him nip lightly at my lip, his kiss making my head spin.

Kiba held me tightly as he stopped kissing, running his hands across the back of my shoulders gently, my torso lying ontop of his.

I sighed into his neck...

"So what've you been up to lately, Nik?" Blue asked as we hung out at the arcade a few days later, watching the boys continue playing on the games.

The memories of his passionate kisses flashed inside my mind, making me blush.

"Nothing, really. Been stuck in my room for the whole time," I shrugged.

She seemed to catch the blush before our attention was driven back to the boys as Toboe chocked up another high score on the DDR game.

I smiled at his enjoyment.

Kiba came over to my side after leaving my brother sulking at the Pac-Man game, his eyes bright with victory.

I giggled.

"Hey, d'you want to go for a walk?" He asked lightly.

I looked to my best friend briefly before she shrugged mutely, conjuring a light smile.

"Alright." I nodded, walking at his side as we exited the brightly-lit arcade and out into the slowly-growing-chilly world...

We remained quiet for most of the time that night, his hand holding mine gently. I smiled softly at his silent company.

"What?" Kiba wondered.

I looked at him.

"It's nothing. I was just..."

He waited patiently as I trailed off. My mind returned to the passionate moments we shared the past week, constantly remaining in my room.

I blushed.

"Just enjoying your company, that's all." I surfaced.

Kiba blushed slightly as he must've been thinking about the same thing, bringing a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"About that one morning... D'you remember Ace?" I asked.

"How could I not?" He snorted. I nodded.

"What was all that 'my girl' thing?" I wondered innocently, curious on why he'd said those words all those days back.

Kiba flushed brightly, tugging on my hand to sit down on a bench. I obeyed him, looking at his face once we sat.

"... I don't know, actually. I was so pissed off that they just spat out without call." He explained softly.

I gripped his hand, making him look at me. "So it wasn't territorial or anything...?" I wondered quietly.

Kiba smiled, pulling his arm around my waist.

"Nikki, I love you too much to let someone else love you, but even _I_ have limits." He murmured.

I smiled as I felt his lips kiss my cheek.

"Why d'you think I told that girl off? I wanted to protect **you**. It's the other way around sometimes," I laughed.

Kiba chuckled. "Hmm. You're right. Either way, it's the same." He whispered.

I nodded, leaning further into his chest.

Kiba kissed my hair, fiddling with it absently for a calm and long moment.

I wanted this to last forever, like my own fairytale that would never die.

The calm, blissful feeling was intoxicating around us as we sat on the bench that night, his arm holding me tightly to his chest...

* * *


	8. Counter Attacks and Sweethearts

8. Counter Attacks and Sweethearts

* * *

He chuckled above me, the noise soft in the dark room.

"What?" I wondered, looking at him.

"Do you remember this? I first held you like this last time," Kiba smiled at the memory.

I blushed, smiling and laughing softly at the memory.

"I remember. I loved every minute of it, too." I grinned.

"It was cold, too." He growled.

I giggled, watching his hand pull my big blanket tighter to my body.

I smiled, placing my hand ontop of his, grasping it gently.

Kiba smiled my favorite soft smile, pulling gently on my body so I lay ontop of him.

I smiled down at him, rolling to the side.

I fell over with a muffled 'thud'.

"Are you OK?" Kiba asked with a laugh.

I frowned sarcastically, sitting up and meeting his concerned face. "Yeah," I giggled, laughing with him.

He grinned.

"Good," he kissed me strongly. "I wouldn't want you hurt," he breathed, being unfair as he took me by surprise.

I was breathless as he kissed me lovingly, his mouth breaking from mine shortly, leaving me feeling alone.

Kiba pulled me onto the bed, making it easier for me.

I took the chance, gripping onto him greedily, my hands knotting behind his neck as I kissed him with a firm mouth.

"You took me by surprise before, idiot," I growled.

He looked at me through one eye.

"My turn," I murmured, kissing him strongly.

Kiba's arm tightened around my waist, his tongue dancing with mine as they each explored the insides of our mouths. I felt so dizzy after a while.

My head fell limply against his heart.

He breathed a chuckle, his mouth hovering near my throat as I felt him kiss my neck softly, his lips gliding against my skin before landing somewhere to peck it.

"You're so impossible," Kiba sighed after a while, his grip falling limp to let me roll on my back in exhaustion.

I looked at him as he sat up above me, a calm and light mask on his face.

"At least I'm not the only one around here," I groaned, sitting up.

"Lie back down. You're more tired than me." Kiba instructed, placing a soft hand on my shoulder to set me back down.

I nodded, obeying him.

He got off, lying beside me. I turned on my side, curling up in his arms. He must've been smiling above me, kissing my hair softly once or twice before I slept...

Brother looked up at us as we came to breakfast the next morning.

I sighed, plopping down beside Kiba after popping some waffles.

He smiled, eating his breakfast silently.

"You look happy." Tsume noted quietly. "Not anymore than I usually am," I shrugged. "Obviously." He grumbled.

I flashed him a soft scowl.

Tsume stood, going to work.

People never stopped even on weekends, did they?

I sighed, finishing my breakfast...

The phone rang.

I picked it up, slipping away from my companion's side.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Nikki." A voice declared on the other end.

"Hey, Blue. How've ya been?" I smiled.

"OK. Hige wanted to hang out for lunch at the park. We were hoping you two would join us," she said.

I looked to him. Kiba nodded.

"Alright. We'll be there at noon. Bye." I hung up.

"What'd Blue say?" He asked casually. "Hige wants to eat lunch in the park and he's inviting us," I replied, curling up in his side. Kiba smiled, his arm coiling around my waist...

I smiled as the birds chirped in the distance as we returned home from our lunch date.

Kiba looked at the necklace I'd given him for his birthday last month.

"What is it?" I wondered innocently.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He muttered.

"About?" I asked.

"Being with you. I never thought, in the past before we ever met, that I'd ever get the chance to have a reason for living, besides Paradise." Kiba explained wistfully.

I smiled, linking arms with him.

He smiled slightly, holding onto my arm...

* * *

A soft knock sounded on the front door.

I looked up from watching TV with Kiba, getting up and answering it.

A girl with auburn brown hair and dark violet eyes met me, wearing a black blazer over a red dress with black heels.

"Hi. Um, can I help you?" I asked calmly, leaning against the door.

"You must be his little sister. Tsume told me about you." She smiled.

I raised a brow before feeling Kiba standing behind me.

"I'm Eri. Tsume's girlfriend." The girl smiled at us...

"Hey idiot; open up!" I knocked on his door.

"What?" He growled, popping his head out.

"Your _sweetheart_ is here." I smirked, folding my arms.

Tsume closed the door to throw something on before he came out, smoothing out his buzz cut hair.

"Yes, you look good. C'mon, lummox." I dragged him by the hand to the living room...

Dinner was quiet. For the main course, at least.

Clearing his throat, he made me look at him weirdly. He frowned. I smiled. "So, Eri; how'd you meet Mr. Delusioned, here?" I asked conversationally.

Eri laughed quietly at my joke.

"Well, his crew was moving my furniture in and he came into my apartment, wanting to sign some final papers. The rest is history," she shrugged. Tsume seemed to smile fondly at the memory.

Kiba elbowed him.

He scowled.

I giggled.

"Actually, Eri, we were going to go on a walk after dinner." Tsume spoke up.

"Already?" Kiba and I chorused.

He frowned, making her laugh. "OK. It was nice meeting you two, Nikki, Kiba." Eri smiled, getting up.

Tsume followed her, helping her get her coat on.

I giggled beside Kiba's quiet laughter as they left.

I beamed, looking over my shoulder to see the door closed...

* * *


	9. Sleepover

9. Sleepover

"I haven't heard anything," he murmured as he went to the door, returning to lie down with me again.

"I bet he brought her home." I wagered.

"Me, too." Kiba replied.

I laughed, hearing him chuckle.

"Slept with her," we spoke in chorus before laughing.

We fell asleep shortly...

My ears perked as the sound of the door closing awoke me.

I slid from his grip, going to peek through the spy-hole.

Tsume was kissing Eri lovingly.

I smiled broadly, sneaking hurriedly back into my room before he came in.

Kiba stirred as I came back, closing my door softly.

"What happened?" He asked as I fell onto my bed.

"She did sleep over." I yawned, curling up in his arms.

Kiba stifled a yawn, his nose digging into my hair.

I smiled, falling back to sleep, his arm around my waist...

* * *

FIN

Nikki & Eri © WhiteWolf 2008

Kiba and crew © Wolf's Rain/ BONES


End file.
